


The Second Day of Christmas: My True Love Gave To Me. (Dec 14)

by araliya



Series: 12 Days of CC Christmas 2017 [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araliya/pseuds/araliya
Summary: What do married couples even get each other?





	The Second Day of Christmas: My True Love Gave To Me. (Dec 14)

“What do you want this year?”

 

Chris looks up from where his nose his buried in his laptop. “What do I want for what?”

 

“Christmas. You know, the holiday coming up in a couple of weeks, with Santa, and presents, and snow…”

 

Chris pushes his reading glasses up on his forehead and squints at the screen once more. “I know what it is, Dare, how could I forget with all the tasteful decorating you did yesterday?”

 

“Well?” Darren asks, wiggling his toes, which are wedged between Chris’ thigh and the sofa cushion. “What do you want?”

 

Chris drops his glasses back on his nose. “Better eyesight.”  


“Can’t I just give you $20 and you can buy something for yourself?”

 

Chris throws his head back and laughs, his eyes crinkling the way they do. “If you want. I’ll do the same for you. Easy.”

 

Darren pouts. “You haven’t gotten me my present yet?”

 

Chris shuts his laptop, leaning back and stretching for a moment, before crawling over and flopping down on top of him. “Have you?”

 

Darren thinks about the package that came in the mail yesterday, disguised on the outside and padded with soft, silver tissue paper on the inside. “Why else would I be asking?”

 

“Well I may have gotten you your present already, so I won’t be ruining your thoughtful plan to give me $20,” Chris says, resting his chin atop Darren’s chest.

 

“Wonderful. That’s you sorted, then.”

 

“Now all you’ve got to think about is Hannah. You’ll have to top what you did last year, or your track record as her favorite brother-in-law will go down the drain.”

 

“I’m her only brother-in-law,” Darren points out.

 

Chris raises an eyebrow. “Oh? How do you know I’m not a raging polygamist and don’t have several side-husbands?”

 

“Well I’m still the main husband, right?” He runs his fingers down Chris’ spine, and he shivers.

 

“You’re all supposed to be equal in my eyes, but I’ll let you in on a secret: you’re my favorite.”

 

Darren kisses the tip of Chris’ nose. “I should be. None of your other husbands would bother getting you $20 bucks for Christmas.”

 

Chris pretends to swoon. “I’m so lucky.”

 

Darren laughs, and makes a mental note to label the package as ‘Beard Conditioner’ or something, and hide it in the cupboard under the sink. Not to be taken out until Christmas.

  



End file.
